As is known in the related art, a slide fastener includes an upper blade having a double structure consisting of an inner plate and an outer plate, in which the outer plate is released from the inner plate by pulling down a pull tab in one side, so that one of fastener stringers is separated from a slider (e.g., see Patent Document 1).